Nowhere With You
by Cranberries
Summary: ONE-SHOT! YumichikaxOC, Yumichika goes to the human world on a boring mission and meets up with an old friend reuse of Zidyl from Opposite Look Alikes, some hints of that story here to Songfic: Nowhere With you by Joel Plaskett


Yumichika sighed, he was sent to the human world once again, but this time not to Karakura town but somewhere else.

He was sent here to do some Hollow hunting, why him? Mostly because he was the only member of the Eleventh Division who was actually doing work.

Dressed in jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt, he leaned against a building with loud music flowing from within.

_What was this place called again? A Bar? Yeah that's right!_ Yumichika thought.

While him and his fellow Shinigami where in Karakura town, they had run into three Crimson Initiates and had promptly been dragged to various bars by two of them.

Yumichika frowned; he wondered what Zidyl, one of the two who did most of the dragging around, was doing. Ikkaku and Renji joked about how Zidyl had a similar appearance to the 5th Seat, Ikkaku the most because of the fact that he had known Yumichika the longest and has the knowledge that it would bother his narcissistic friend the most.

_Ikkaku…you asshole with your 'Oh I'm sleeping and not doing my work'!_ Yumichika thought.

"Hey good looking, why the frown?" a voice said to his right.

_Hey good looking, why the frown?_

_You always look better when it's upside down_

He looked over and, low and behold, it was Zidyl. She grinned at the Shinigami.

"I'm not frowning." He said, trying to make is face go neutral.

"Oh yeah, forgot, frowning causes wrinkles." Zidyl said, Yumichika noted the sarcasm in her voice.

"So whats up, didn't think I would be seeing you so soon!"

Yumichika blinked a few times, and wondered how Ikkaku would even think that the two looked alike. For instance, Zidyl was a bit more…daring…than he was. At the moment she was wearing pants that looked like they were made from bits and pieces of various others's before them and a black shirt that said "Don't like? Don't look."

"Yeah."

Zidyl eyed him, and then asked, "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

An acquired silence settled over the two, and then Zidyl asked, "Are you going anywhere?"

"Nowhere." Yumichika replied, hoping that his one word answers will bore her; he actually had a job to do.

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

__"What?!"

"Can I go nowhere with you?"

"Well…I don't know…didn't you come here with a purpose in mind?" Yumichika asked.

"Not really, I spent most of the money I have on the ferry to get here. And I wasn't really expecting to find a Shinigami in Nova Scotia, now I really have nothing else to do…so can I?"

_I took the Dartmouth Ferry into the town,_

_Spent my pennies bumming around,_

_Tryin' to find a way to tear a strip off these boots,_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

Yumichika was now stunned, okay…so he guessed that now he was going "nowhere"

_Hmmm, where to go?_ He looked around and noticed a bar a crossed the street, it had a price to get in, _HA! She said she was broke, now lets see with this will get her to leave me alone!_ He thought, even thought there was a little voice at the back of his head that said he wouldn't really like that.

"How about over there?" he said.

"Okay lets go!" she said, grabbing his hand and half dragging him a cross the street. Yumichika felt his face heat up at the feeling of her hand in his.

Once they got to the door, they met up with a large man.

"$25 entrance fee."

"I thought you said you didn't have any money Zidyl." Yumichika said.

"Zidyl?" the man said.

"Yeah-huh?"

"Ha! Long times no see, but I have to admit I did not think I would see you here."

"Bert?" Zidyl said.

"Huh?!" Yumichika looked from one to the other, they knew each other?!  
"Thought for a minute there you wouldn't remember me." Bert said.

"Now why would I forget the guy who used to always sneak me a cooler every so often?"

"Heh, I think I can let you and your date sneak in for free." He said.

Yumichika was about to loudly protest that he was not dating her, when Zidyl beat him to the punch, "Nope, not a date, he's my friend." She said, linking her arm with his and smiling.

Yumichika wondered why, when he was about to say the same thing (except minus the friend bit), why he felt a bit down cast at that statement.

Zidyl dragged him in and waved at Bert.

"I thought you didn't some here with a purpose." Yumichika said a bit coldly.

"Huh? Whats with you?" Zidyl asked, sitting down at a table.

"Well you knew him."

"Well yeah, he worked at a bar somewhere else when I was younger. Me and Dolf and a few of the other neighbor hood kids used to always go their and he would sneak me out a cooler every now and again. I haven't seen him for…13 years now? Yeah something like that." Zidyl explained.

Yumichika stared at her a bit and noticed that her usual happy demeanor had vanished a bit, _Crap_, he thought as the band started up their next set.

_Paid the cover, saw the show,_

_Sat at the bar where the drinks did flow,_

_Didn't see a single face that I knew,_

'_Till I went nowhere with you_

"ZID-ZID!" A voice yelled

Yumichika almost spit out his drink as a girl with short brown hair almost tackled Zidyl over, it would seem that a few people here know her.

2 people had called them over from the bar, to old school friends of hers, and now this girl.

"Neko!" Zidyl said, "Please get off me, I don't want to fall over."

"You're here! And you didn't even call me!"

"Well…I wasn't really expecting to be here, just a spur of the moment."

Yumichika eyed the two, and the Neko girl animatedly talked to Zidyl. He mumbled something.

"Huh? What is it Mister Grumpy?" Zidyl asked.

Yumichika didn't really reply, he had no idea who these people really were.

_**Thought you wanted to lose her? Well now's your chance, or do you really want to spend some more time with the little cutie?**_ A voice said in his head.

_Well, if I ditch her then I'll probably suffer for it later…anyway I thought going "nowhere" would actually mean going "nowhere"._ He thought back.

Zidyl eyed Yumichika, then turned to her friends, "Sorry guys, me and my pretty boy partner in crime have to bounce."

"Why?" Neko asked.

"We are going nowhere."

"Ah!" Neko said.

"Pretty boy?" One of the guys asked.

Yumichika eyed the speaker, "Well obviously prettier than you."

Zidyl linked her arm with his again and started leading him out, "See ya later!"

Her arm still linked with his, the two left.

"So, you don't want to hang around with your friends?" Yumichika asked.

"I know for a fact that they will be here probably till the bar opens in the morning, anyways we are still going no where and you kind of looked like you needed the company more then they do."

"Pfft and why would I need company?"

"You were frowning and leaning on a side of a building when I first saw you."

Yumichika stayed silent, knowing he wouldn't win this argument.

"Anyway, it's not like I'm an expensive date or anything."

"What?!"

_Can I tag along tonight?_

_We'll kill some time, it looks like you might_

_Need a little company,_

_I'm so cheap I may as well be free._

Yumichika was a bit stunned, date? With her?

_**JACKPOT! You lucky devil you!**_

_Oh shut it!_

_**Come on, you know you wanted to go on a date with her!**_

__"Uh…this is a date?!" Yumichika was still a bit stunned.

"Well…it could be…it doesn't really have to." Zidyl stuttered a bit.

Yumichika sighed, he's on a date, and he's taking his date "nowhere". Ikkaku will find this hilarious in the morning.

"Uh…sure…it can be." Yumichika said, a bit uneasy.

He felt Zidyl lean a bit more into him and rest her head against his shoulder, "Okay where to next?" she looked up in time to see a faint blush grace his cheeks.

_Hey good looking, why the frown?_

_You always look better when it's upside down_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

Time seemed to run past two for the rest of the night, they went from outdoor patio bar to bar to bar, it seemed that each place had some band or something playing.

Yumichika actually felt pretty relaxed around the Crimson Initiate, and she seemed to be having a good time. So far they only had to actually run away from two bar tenders, mostly because Zidyl was telling them what to do, and she got a free drink from one without him knowing until the darted down the street.

Yumichika had to admit, he was enjoying having her latch herself to his arm every now and again. At one bar someone had tried picking her up, until she said she already had a date. In which the reply was "Wouldn't you rather have a straight guy?" Yumichika and Zidyl shared a glance, and she said she liked her guys pretty. The bar tender there, someone she knew, had to turn around to hide the fact he was laughing at the other guys expression.

Now this made Yumichika think, _Does she really?_

_**HA! Wouldn't think you would doubt your looks!**_

___What? She could have been just saying that._

_**Oh my god you're an idiot! A pretty idiot but an idiot all the same!**_

___What? Am I missing something?_

_**I swear you're a blonde**_.

Yumichika decided that the voice in his head was not a vary nice voice.

It was now turning to 3 o'clock in the morning; Yumichika was beginning to feel tired and decided to call it a night.

"Well, I should be going. Before people begin to wonder weither a Hollow ate me or something."

"Aw, okay, still wired so I'll just head back to the bar Neko's at, so same time next week?" Zidyl asked, the two of them decided to sit on a curb…well more like Zidyl sat down, Yumichika stood, no really feeling like getting his pants dirty.

"Next week?"

"Yeah, same time next week, at the same time and waiting outside of the same place so we can go nowhere again." Zidyl said.

Yumichika eyed her, "How will I know if you'll be there."

"If you show up then you'll know I'll be there to." Zidyl replied.

"I'm not to sur-" Yumichika was cut off.

_If you feel tired and want to go home,_

_I'm still wired, I can go it alone,_

_Same time next week at a quarter past ten?_

_And we can go nowhere again._

_If you show up then, you know I will too,_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

Yumichika was momentarily stunned, why?

Well, Zidyl had got up and kissed him.

This was not necessarily the first time she had done this, and from past experiences he now knows that she will try and make a quick escape.

Like he was letting that happen.

He slipped his arms around her waist, keeping her close. Her arms were trapped between herself and him as Yumichika deepened the kiss. He was pretty sure there was going to be a bit of tongue, but that was before the need for breathing entered the picture.

The two parted, Zidyl blushing a bit. And Yumichika felt his own beginning to grace his face.

"Well, guess you gotta get going, huh?"

"Uh yeah, see you next week."

()()()()()()()()()(Later)()()()()()()()()()

Something was different with Yumichika.

Ikkaku noticed this.

One change was that once a week he would go to the human world and come back at varying odd hours of the morning.

When questioned on where he was going, the answer was always the same.

"Nowhere."

_Hey good looking, why the frown?_

_You always look better when it's upside down_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_


End file.
